


The Child of Darkness and the Prince

by Kit_Kat_Cat23EH



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A lot of worldbuilding, BAMF Harry Potter, Character Bashing, Creature Fic, Creature Harry Potter, Creature Inheritance, Dominant Harry Potter, F/F, F/M, Fem Harry Potter - Freeform, Female Harry Potter, Fertility Potions, Harry Potter Has a Twin, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, James Potter Bashing, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, No Horcruxes, Protective Harry Potter, Sane Tom Riddle, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Submissive Luna Lovegood, Tom Riddle is Harry Potter's Parent, Wizarding Politics (Harry Potter), Wizarding Traditions (Harry Potter), Worldbuilding, creature luna lovegood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Kat_Cat23EH/pseuds/Kit_Kat_Cat23EH
Summary: Aster Potter never grew up with her so-called family.After the night in Godric's Hollow never happening, Hemlock Potter somehow became the Boy-Who-Lived. His older sister dying in the spell that was claimed to have been casted on them both. A spell that was never casted by the Dark Lord, or anyone else.She finds her true family three years later after some accidental magic sent her into the living room of her true parents.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Luna Lovegood/ Fem Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Tom Riddle/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	The Child of Darkness and the Prince

**February 17th**

Aster was never a common girl, at least to her Aunt and Uncle.

She had been given to them by showing up on their doorstep one night, with a letter saying her parents were dead. Her Aunt went out of her way to remind the girl every day that was how she had come under their oh so loving care.

Another reason her relatives did not like her was because of her need to read anything she could get her hands on. She stole any of Dudley's never used books that he got from his grandparents every year. Most of her cupboard was full of books on one of the shelves. But that was not all.

She could do even stranger things as well.

One time when she had gotten angry, she broke a perfectly still teacup. And whenever she worked in the garden, she talked with the nice snake that lived under the house. Aster had known she was odd from the day she could walk.

She knew that even more so when she had appeared into a random living room that had a nice fire going.

The last thing that she could remember was sleeping, and then waking up here. Her small body was tired and cold, even more so than usual due to it being close to winter. Aster did the most logical thing that her four year old mind could think of, which was curl up by the fire and go back to sleep.

"Girl, wake up." A soft voice invaded her nice dream of a blonde girl with flowers in her hair. Aster woke with a start, shooting up and backing away from the tall man that loomed over her. 

"'m sorry sir, didn' mean t' sleep." She mumbled, her mind still in a small haze from the long nap.

The man in front of her had red eyes and dark hair, and he wore a simple tight fitting shirt and pants. He was a very handsome man, and he held a calming aura around him.

"You don't need to call me sir. What's your name, girl." She almost flinched at the familiar name that she had been called for so long.

She looked down, not wanting to say her name because her Aunt had said that it was a weird one. "Don't want to."

"Why not?" He asked, crouching down to her level. His ruby eyes met hers and she looked down again.

"'cause it's a weird name." Her voice was muffled by her knees that she had drawn to her chest. 

"Well I have a weird name too." Her head shot up, eyes wide with wonder. She scooted closer to the man. "My name is Marvolo."

"Aster." She gave him a smile that he returned.

Marvolo stood up and gestured her to do as well. She did and joined him hesitantly on the couch. "Where are your parents, little one?"

"Dead." He looked shock at the bland answer. "My Aunt says it's my fault too."

"That could never be your fault." Aster gave him a smile, this one smaller than the other. "How about I become your parent. I have a husband that would love you."

Aster's small smile grew into a larger one. "Really? You want me?" 

The man nodded and picked her up in his arms. "Really. I want to be your father."

Soon, after talking for a while about simple things, Aster asked why he would want her again.

"Magical children are to be cherished, not thrown away."

Her eyes had grown wide once more. There was such thing as magic? The man saw her wide eyes and chuckled. 

”Yes, magic. You have powerful magic in you as well.” He gave a soft smile as he carried her to a different room. This one was a huge library.

She was in awe of the amount of books that could be in one room. In one of the plush arm chairs sat a man with long black hair and dark eyes. He was reading a book that said ‘Potions: Master Edition’ on the front in a bold font. He closed the book and set it down on the table beside him.

”I see our guest has woken up.” His voice was not cold or happy, but in a informative tone. 

”Aster, this is my husband Severus. Sev, we’re keeping her.” Severus smiled small and stood up. 

“We will need to go to Gringotts, then.” 

“We will tomorrow. Then we can ask for an appointment today so we are not just barging in there. We will need an inheritance test, and you know the goblins prefer that you have an appointment for anything like that.” Marvolo put Aster down, who toddled over to one of the very large shelves. She looked at it in wonder, in awe at the amount of books. She had thought that she had a lot of books in her cupboard.

She chose a random book off of the dark wood shelf to read and sat down on the floor to start it. The introduction talked about old magics and rituals, and she unknowingly became immersed into the large book. 

Severus hadn't realized that the girl had started a book until he looked around to see where she was in the room.

"Marvolo, look." He ponited at her reading the book that was on beginners rituals. This made both of the men smile at their soon to be daughter. "I will go make to appointment, you-" His husband cut him off.

"Sev, you have been working all day. Go and spend time with our daughter. I will make the appointment." Marvolo walked off before they could argue on the subject.

"Damn that man." He muttered under his breath, but his mood turned better when he saw Aster. He sat down next to her, grabbing his own book as he did.

He thought about the teaching offer that Dumbledore had proposed to him. It was not something that he would want to do, especially with Aster, and now him and Marvolo have been trying for a baby after learning that Severus was a barer. He would be too stressed in a teaching environment, and that could just cause a miscarriage if he did become pregnant. He also knows that Lucius and Narcissa have been trying for another child. They have not yet gone to potions, but were on the edge of thinking about it. Narcissa's pregnancy with Draco was hard on her body with the use of potions and little to no stress. He had been looking for potions that would help her get pregnant and hopefully make her have an easier pregnancy than her last one. But then he also remembered that Lily Potter had been advertising the use of fertility potions to anyone and everyone. Fertility potions were hard to find before that, and now it was near impossible to find the most basic ones. He would have to make the potions himself.

"Severus?" Aster asked, putting down her own book and marking the page with her finger. "What are you reading about?"

The potions master smiled and told her. She looked confused for a moment but looked up once more.

"You are trying to help someone make a baby, right?" The girl smiled when he nodded. "So you are being nice! I want to be nice, but every time I have been I get hit."

"You should never have been hit in the beginning. You were helping someone, that should never be a good or even a bad reason to get hit." Aster's eyes widened at what Severus was saying, and she felt her jaw open.

"I can be nice if I want to?" Severus was getting even more worried every minute by the awe about simple _kindness_ that was in her eyes. "To anyone at anytime?"

He gave a small smile to her. "Whenever you want to be." Aster gave a squeal of excitement but then quickly shut her hand over her mouth.

"Sorry." She looked down to the cover of her book. Severus took her chin to move it so she could look at him.

"You don't need to be sorry for being happy." The girl smiled and gave him a soft hug around the torso that he melted in to. Without even knowing it, the two fell asleep in the peaceful library.

* * *

**February 18th**

Albus paced his office with frustration at a certain potions master. He had just gotten a letter saying that Severus Snape would not be teaching this year, which meant he would loose control of his spy that he thought owed him. But apparently he had not noticed the Lordship ring on the man's finger that would block any potions that he would have given the man. Severus had only recently received his mastery in potions, which was something he needed for the school and even to benefit himself as well.

Fawkes trilled as the headmaster knocked over one of his trinkets in rage. Seeing his mater that he had previously known to be good of heart like this made him sad at the way this man had turned out when given fame and power. He gave one last trill to his master, who was still in rage, and left, breaking their strained bond.

Albus had only noticed that his phoenix was gone when he had felt the snap of the bond breaking, making him fall to his knees. He had just lost his phoenix familiar, a creature that is seen as purely light. He will just have to make up an excuse by saying that Fawkes is looking for a mate. Yes, that is what he will do.

The old man sighed as he sat down in his throne-like chair and looked at the paper work. There was a letter from the goblins regarding the vaults of the school that had been left untouched for many years, and seeing there was no use of them, he had tried to get the goblins to open the vaults so that the school could fund a new teacher for a class that does not exist. The goblins saw through his facade and kept saying no. This just made the man even angrier than he was before.

The flash of the floo going off broke his thoughts as his favorite student walked into the room. Lily Potter was heavily pregnant with their second set of twins, and hopefully this batch wouldn't have a twin that they would need to get rid of. The Potters wanted fame, not pity for loosing a second child in a war. Even if that child was a squib. That is what he told them, at least. They would never need to know of the child's true parentage. All it took was a little bit of memory altering of there being two children during the pregnancy instead of one.

"Ah, Lily. What can I do for you?" Albus offered a lemon drop to her, which she declined and sat down in one of the plush chairs, hands on her large belly.

"The wards went off over the squibs house. A fire had started late at night and the muggles couldn't find the cause. Everyone in the house died that night." Lily gave a happy smile. She had been so happy to get rid of her squib daughter that had shown no signs of magic before the 'attack'. After waiting a couple of years, she had finally gotten rid of the stain on her family's name. They didn't need pity for having a squib, so they made a fake attack and a prophecy stating that her baby boy would be the one to defeat the Dark Lord that had never even been real in the first place either. Tom Riddle had been a real person, but never became a Dark Lord. Technically Ton Riddle isn't human, and that is what Dumbledore had told the Order and they gobbled it all up like Christmas dinner. But not everyone in the Order had thought it would be good to kill a royal creature and wage war if they did. So, that meant that Edgar Bones and his wife and the Longbottoms along with Fabian and Gideon Prewett will stay in a coma in a muggle hospital. They were disgusting dark creatures anyway.

Albus returned her smile with a grandfatherly one. "This is great news. Now your son can take up the lordship now that she is gone." They both were happy to hear that the girl was finally dead. It had taken them a while to actually kill the girl, and the Dursleys were taking too long. "I need you to do something for me."

"Anything you would want, headmaster." Lily gave him another smile and she rubbed her belly once more.

"I need you to have Hemlock befriend the youngest Weasley. It will be a good, long friendship that will also help with the marriage contract between Ginerva and your boy. If they are friends, then Ronald will not need to be the overprotective brother." Albus popped a lemon drop into his mouth and felt the twinkle in his eyes.

Lilly nodded and got up as quickly as she could with her pregnant belly and left by the floo. Lily had become the perfect Light witch, and that was something he used to his advantage. Having her use fertility potions to get birth rates up so that there will be more children that will be loyal to him and his cause of making wizarding Britain a place without any dark magic. And he also knew of two dark families that were having troubles producing an heir, this meant that many families could die out with only having one heir.

He turned back to the large pile of paperwork and sighed. This would take in a while to go through the new creature laws that he would need to bring up with the Wizengamot, but it would be worth it. That girl was finally dead, which meant that there would be no heir for the Demon King.

* * *

Tom Marvolo Riddle was shocked at the piece of parchment that was in front of him. They had made it to their appointment at Gringotts, and when the goblin had brought back the test after Aster had given a drop of blood, the parchment just seemed to not make sense.

He read over it once more to see if it would make anymore sense after looking over it a second time.

_**Aster Sera Tanis Slytherin-Prince**_

**Female**

_Female Sire*_

_Creature: Royal Demon_

_Mate(s): Unknown female bearer_

**Father/Sire(s):** _Marvolo Thomas_ _Slytherin-Daemon (Previously Tom Marvolo Riddle)_

 **Mother/Bearer:** _Severus Tobias Prince_

 **Sibling(s):** _Unborn_

_Illegal Blood Adoption by Albus Dumbledore_

_Holly Aster Potter_

_Female_

_~~Female Sire*~~_

_~~Creature: Royal Demon~~ _

_~~Mate(s): Unknown female bearer~~ _

**Father/Sire:** _James Fleamont Potter_

 **Mother/Bearer:** _Lilly Jasmine Potter_

_Siblings: Hemlock Charlus Potter, two unborn_

_Illegal Blood Adoption dissolved after disownment by James and Lily Potter._

**Heirship(s):**

_Parental Heirship(s):_

Slytherin

Gaunt

Prince

Daemon

Potter _(Illegal blood adoption**)_

Peverell _(Illegal blood adoption**)_

Gryffindor _(Illegal blood adoption**)_

_Magically Compatible Heirship(s)***:_

Ravenclaw

Hufflepuff

Emrys

Pendragon

Le Fay

**Demon Princess**

**Heiress to the Throne of Hell**

**Master of Death******

_*Female sires are rare in the wizarding world, and are able to get other females or male bearers pregnant._

_**An illegal blood adoption on a child, and later a disownment of said child, the child will become the heir of the family and any other houses that they had became an heir to while under the blood adoption. They will be chosen above all ages and genders._

_***Magically compatible heirship(s) are when old houses that have died out or do not have a worthy heir choose a person that has magics that the house approves of and chooses the person as their heir._

_****Aster Slytherin-Prince will only become the Master of Death if she collects all of the Hallows._

"This doesn't make any sense. I've never had a child, nor have I taken up the Slytherin Lordship." Marvolo put his finger under his chin as he thought, trying to find any memory from muddled brain about either of those things. The only thing that he could remember of anything like that was holding a baby. But he had always thought that had been Draco...

"It seems that you had been placed under multiple potions and compulsions, along with memory altering. And you have two children, Lord Slytherin. One of them is unborn." The goblin looked irritated at something and left the room after mumbling in Gobbledegook.

Marvolo turned to look at his husband and daughter. He had a daughter that he doesn't even remember. Severus was still staring at the parchment in shock, a hand on his belly.

"So you were already my dads. What does that change?" Aster said as she looked at the parchment from where she sat in between them. 

Severus gave her a small smile. "We don't remember having you as a baby. And I am still surprised that you knew your true name was Aster and not the one that had been given to you by the Potters." Severus spat out the name. He had found out the Lily had been giving him love potions while they had been in their fifth year, so their friendship had ended quick after he had gotten them purged out of his system. He had then found out about his creature being blocked, and found Marvolo only a week later, searching for him as well. They had gotten bonded after Severus finished school.

Aster frowned. "That doesn't make sense. I know my name is Aster but the blood adoption thing says it had been Holly. I don't remember ever being called Holly. And why was I with the Dursleys if you are my fathers? Wouldn't the magic law enforcement have taken me to you after I was disowned?"

Marvolo shook his head and smiled at the many questions his four year old daughter had for them. "It could have been your magic knowing your true name and that could have been why. And our law enforcement would have saw me as an unfit parent." He gave her a strained smile as he thought of the Lord Voldemort thing. Albus had told his followers that he had been the Dark Lord that he had made so that he could be seen as a hero of the wizarding world a second time. Marvolo may be a Demon, but that does not mean that he had ever wanted to be a Dark Lord. He was also royalty, not some mortal flaunting around the earth with a short lifetime.

Albus had most likely done after him due to being an immortal creature that is very hard to kill. That also meant that he had tried to kill his only child. His only daughter. He growled lowly at the thought of his family being hurt. Maybe this is why his Demon was so persistent on adopting her. His human self may have forgotten, but his Demon did not.

The goblin that had left the room earlier enter with a new goblin that Marvolo instantly recognized as the head of the goblin clan in the UK.

"Head Goblin Ragnok, it is good to see you again." The Demon king nodded at the creature. Ragnok returned the nod and pulled out a sheet of paper. They had met at the creature gathering where many different creature's kings and chosen representatives held a meeting to look over any laws that were being passed and how to help their fellow creatures. Due to Demons being close to extinction, Marvolo has done many things in the Creature Court to try and find any remaining members of his kind. Most of what they light thought to be his 'Death Eaters' were Demons.

"Demon King Marvolo, I wish we could have met once again under different circumstances. You seem to have many over powered potions and spells placed over you, along with your husband and daughter. Do you wish to look over this?" Marvolo nodded and was handed the parchment. as he looked over many of the different potions and spells and the dates that they had been given to him, Ragnok continued to talk.

"We require a scan for potions and spells for anyone that would enter our bank. This is to make sure that they are not under polyjuice or any other glamors. Usually we just look for those spells and potions, but I thought it necessary to bring this up with you." The goblin leader dismissed the other goblin with a wave of his hand and sat down in the leather chair across from the family.

"I wish for us to get cleansed of all blocks, spells, memory altercations and potions that had been placed on us." Severus was the one who said this, after taking only one look at the potions his daughter had been put under.

Ragnok nodded. "There has also been the problem of artifacts stolen from the Potter vaults. One in particular." Severus' eyes widened as he saw the cloak pulled out from one of the small, charmed bags on the belt the goblin wore. "This belongs to you, young one." He passed it over to Aster, who looked at it in confusion.

"What is it?" She asked as she unfolded it, gasping when she saw that it was invisible.

"The third Hollow, The Cloak Of Invisibility." Severus muttered, eyes wide as he looked over the inheritance test and found the three words at the bottom. "Master of Death."

Aster was still confused. "So what does that mean?"

Marvolo smiled softly at his daughter. "We will tell you went you are older." She didn't like that answer, but still nodded and folded the cloak in her lap. "I think we should get purged of those potions and spells."

* * *

**February 20th**

Aster took a while to come to, but after groaning at the bright lights and moving her stiff body slightly, she opened her eyes once more.

"Ah, I see you have awoken, young one. I will get your fathers." A goblin healer that had been filling out paper walked quickly out of the room. A minute later her fathers rushed into the room and pulled her into a long hug. She hugged them back as hard as she could.

"Our sweet girl." Severus kissed her head as he backed away to look at her new appearance. 

Her black hair that had been unnameable was in nice, curly waves, resting on her shoulders unevenly. He could see the tint of dark red on the ends when her hair hit a certian light. Ruby red eyes replaced the green ones that had been there previously, and her face shape became more elegant but fierce, showing her heritage of the next Demon Queen even this young. 

"I feel taller." Aster mumbled as she sat up more. 

"Because you are." Marvolo chuckled as he brushed her hair out of her eyes. He could remember the day she was born, something that brought joy to his heart. She had been taken from him once, and it will never happen again unless he is dead.

She stretched her muscles that had not been used for two days and she noticed that she felt stronger along with many other changes. Her once tan skin was now pale, her finger nails seeming to form a point instead of being curved. Her teeth now seemed sharper as well, almost cutting her tongue on them. 

”Do you wish to go home now, Aster?” Marvolo asked, wanting to purr at the true form of his daughter. She truly looked like his and Severus' child now with the blood glamor off. Usually, blood glamors are permanent, but due to Aster being a creature, it could be easily broken unless the blood came from the same species as both parents.

The girl bit her lip and nodded, and they left with her saying goodbye to everyone of the creatures that she saw. They had all looked at her in shock for a moment before bowing to her and saying goodbye as well.

Once they got back to the manor, Aster dragged her fathers to the library and asked if they could teach her magic.

"Of course we can, princess. You wont have the trace on your wand due to being a creature and we have different laws with our young and when they can learn magic." Marvolo and Severus then spent the rest of the day teaching their daughter many spells and talking about the kingdom of Hell.

* * *

**April 28th**

"I cannot believe that woman!" Sirius Black raged as as he stormed into the Castle of Hell with his mate trying to calm him down.

Marvolo sighed as the imp ranted about Lily Potter being pregnant again, saying that she had no right using those potions for no reason while his cousin was struggling to have a second child and the other had a stillborn and multiple miscarriages. She had announced her third pregnancy only six weeks after giving birth to twins and there was already rumors that it was quadruplets.

"Sirius, calm down." Remus placed a hand on his mate's shoulder, his pregnant belly starting to show through his robes.

"She's gotten half of magical Britain using fertility potions when those people don't need them! And now there is even some other countries are hearing that the mother of the Boy-Who-Lived is using potions so now some of that Light population is now using them too!" The Black Lord threw his hands in the air and huffed as he sat down. "And now she's wanting me to be the new babies godfather! I said that I wanted nothing to do with that family after Aster had been disowned."

Marvolo put the news paper down and crossed his legs. "I have been planing to be introduced at the next Wizengamot meeting and see if I could pass a bill banning the use of fertility potions that are not being used correctly." The imp turned to his king and bowed his head and nodded.

"I'm sorry, my king, for acting like that. Bella has slowly started to become more unhinged everyday after Phoebe. I worry for her, and Narcissa has gotten cold, her last miscarriage was hard on her body and mind." The man sat down on one of the plush couches with his head in his hands. "The Light are taking away so many thing for us, they had just passed a bill in an emergency meeting yesterday, stating werewolves can not be married, and if they are their marriage is not valid. Remus and I aren't married anymore, Marvolo, at least not to them."

The man cried silently while his mate held him, the werewolf whispering sweet words to Sirius as he rubbed his back.

Marvolo stood up, throwing his paper into the fire. "It seems that a Wizengamot meeting will need to be held."

* * *

The chamber of the Wizengamot was elegant, with plush seats of many different colors were in circles that led downwards towards a podium and plum colored chair that had simple wooden benches for guests or new Lords or Ladies that will accept their seats. Marvolo sat on one of those benches as many of the different chairs were started to be filled with Lords and Ladies. Some seats were empty, waiting to be claimed, and others were rotted, showing the end of the line. At the bottom of the chamber, more older chairs that seemed to be fancier than the others sat.

Albus Dumbledore stood at the podium for the Chief Warlock, bright, ugly purple robes draped on his figure. "Today, we have a new Lord joining us today, and has brought forth a matter of importance. My boy, you may state for house and any proxy's you have taken." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at Marvolo, who only stood up with a perfect mask that would make any pureblood jealous.

"I, Marvolo Thomas Slytherin-Daemon claim the seats of House Slytherin, House Daemon, House Gaunt, and also will become the proxy of House Prince, House Peverell, House Gryffindor, House Ravenclaw, House Hufflepuff, House Emrys, House Pendragon and House Le Fay. So mote it be." Shocked faces were on every member of the Lords and Ladies faces. This made Marvolo smirk internally as he made his way to the dark red seat of House Daemon. 

Cries of outrage were coming from the Light Lords and Ladies as they tried to protest about him being there. Albus Dumbledore looked as if someone had killed his puppy. Most of the Dark and Neutral were in support of his new Lord as it would not be good to provoke a king and a very powerful man, unlike the Light was doing.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore called out and banged the gavel three times, making the Lords and Ladies calm down some. Marvolo stood up once more, this action quieting everyone in the chamber.

"It has been brought to my attention that the creature laws being placed are illegal." Even more people then the last time shouted out at this. Dumbledore didn't even bang the gavel as they were silenced by the Lord raising his hand. "You have not communicated with the Creature Court once since the laws have been passed, and you are risking war with many of the clans, packs and kingdoms."

"Might I ask, Lord Daemon, what is the Creature Court and why were we not made aware of it?" Amelia Bones took a stand, asking her question before more of the outrage came.

Marvolo nodded to the woman in thanks of asking her question properly. "The Creature Court is a gathering of the head of clans, kings, queens, chiefs, and any other leader of their species to come and discus any problems we have. A reason why the Wizarding World has not heard of the Court is because the last wizard we invited into our Court was Newt Scamander, who was only welcome due to helping many different species that had been injured in the both magical and muggle war. He declined after saying that he was doing the right thing and he was not a politician. I-"

James Potter interrupted the man, not even standing. Marvolo was confused for a second on why the man was here, but then remembered that many Light followers had given their seats to Hemlock, and the man was his proxy as he was still underage. "You say 'we' and 'our' when talking about this court. Are you one of those filthy creatures?" 

Marvolo scowled at the man. "You would have known this before if you knew your Houses. Do you know that most of the seats that are down here are Houses that have creature blood in them? House Daemon is the royal Demon House of Hell. Watch your tongue around around me or you might just loose it." The man paled and tried to counter the king, but gasps and even more questions came from others.

Alaric Shacklebolt was the first to stand and ask. "Why has the Creature Court stayed hidden for this long?" 

Marvolo grimaced and sighed sadly. "It took many of our kind years to recover from the war, and many leaders and their heirs had been killed off by followers of the Light that thought them to be aligned with Grindelwald. My grandfather went into hiding as a muggle, and my father went near insane after being born away from our home. Both of them are dead now after being with humans for too long and not once ever visiting our homeland due to our being close to extinction."

"Why are you not crazy, then? Neither of them were in Hell, so what make you different? When was the last time you were there?" One of the Light Lords taunted, making Marvolo clench his jaw.

"I was actually there this morning with my lovely mate and daughter. But I am not here to talk about my wonderful family, only the restrictions that you are trying to enforce on us without reason. The last meeting the Wizengamot held said that werewolves could not be married, and if they were before the bill was passed, it would be deemed invalid. Do you know how many werewolves are left on this earth? Only 523, with most of them being in Europe." Shocked faces and gasps filled the room again. "So, I motion to exterminate all laws that were not brought to the Creature Court, and if anymore are to be made, they will not pass until the Court goes over that topic." Surprisingly, the chamber was quiet until Sirius Black stood. 

"Aye."

Amelia Bones, Alaric Shacklebolt, Lucius Malfoy and Amos Diggory stood only moments after Sirius and said the same. "Aye."

Soon, a majority of the Lords and Ladies had stood up and said the word as well. The Light stood to say 'nay' but there was no hope with having a Lord with nine houses and over twenty votes in total for having those seats.

Dumbledore swallowed and knew that he would loose his position as Chief Warlock if this man stayed. He could try to expose the man by saying that his real name is Tom Riddle, the Dark Lord Voldemort, but that would never work due to the man changing his name. The Wizengamot would have never accepted him if he was going under a false name. Then there was also the fact that this man could destroy him. "The ayes have it." He croaked out and banged the gavel once. The secretary that had been taking the minutes was looking at Marvolo to Dumbledore in shock, but got over it and hastily started to write.

Sirius Black stayed standing as everyone else sat down, including Marvolo. "I would like to bring up the resent usage of fertility potions when-"

James Potter stood up in rage. "Those potions have helped my wife have healthy babies, don't you say that she can't use them because of your pureblood ways." The man sneered at his ex-friend. More of the Light supporters and even some neutral started to shout and protest at the man. Some of them even cursed.

Marvolo looked up to where Sirius stood and shook his head. Today will not be the day they will be able to pass anything having to do with the misuse of those potions, not with the Light having already lost their control over creatures.

But at least they still did something to help with the many things wrong with Wizarding Britain. Even if it was only one small step.

* * *

**May 2nd**

Aster growled at the sight of the dress that Auntie Sissa was trying to get her to wear. It was frilly, had lace in multiple areas where it was not needed, and it was a light purple. She doesn't get why she has to go to the ball anyways.

"Come on, Aster. It is a pretty dress that you will look so cute in. Please?" Her aunt tried to persuade her into wearing it, but it was obviously not working. The girl was only looking out the window that showed many different creatures shuffling their way into the castle. The ball was to be her introduction to Hell, which also meant that almost every kind of creature was going to be there as well. Even the Angels were supposed to be coming, which was a surprise to everyone in the royal family.

Narcissa sighed and put down the dress and turned to the large wardrobe that was only a quarter full. Looking at some of the dress robes, she picked out a blood red one that had gold and silver accents. It would be perfect for this occasion. 

"How about this?" Aster turned to look at the robe that her aunt was holding and nodded hesitantly and took it from Narcissa to go and put the dress robe on.

Stepping out of the bathroom, she gave a small smile at her aunt, which turned bigger when the woman put the silver circlet on. It was slim, with a red ruby hanging from the middle that would rest between her eyebrows. It was only a temporary crown due to Aster not have grown her horns yet, which would happen when she turns thirteenth.

Walking down the expansive halls of the Castle to the ballroom that easy for the girl to navigate through after hours of exploring the many different rooms passages.

Once outside of the dark wooden doors that were probably taller than a giant, Aster ran to where her fathers had been talking with a man that had glowing white wings and long silvery hair. Beside him was a girl that had much smaller wings but her hair seemed to almost be made of the shining metal itself.

"Aster. This is Xenophilius and his daughter Luna. They are of House Hevianos." Marvolo introduced and Luna stepped out from behind her father's wing that she had been hiding behind. Aster's eyes never left the other girl's and soon before they knew it they were hugging as tightly as they could.

Neither girl was paying attention to what was happening around them, only wrapped in each others arms as their creature's purred in their minds.

"Mate." Aster mumbled into the girl's long hair and started to play with the strands. Luna hummed her response as she traced the markings on the older girl's face that had appeared when the two had saw the other.

They entered the ball minutes later, hands intertwined as they mingled with the crowd.


End file.
